


Turning your World Upside Down

by SCP_1471



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Look SOMEONE'S gotta be horny for the Demogorgon, Mild Horror, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Teratophilia, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: A hole to the Upside Down opens in your bedroom, and your investigation of it leads to a rather heated encounter with the Demogorgon.





	Turning your World Upside Down

You’re not sure… what it was.

You awoke one early morning, the gentle light of dawn starting to crack through your windows. Immediately you were hit by this… smell. It was like something had rotted in your room, but at the same time smelt… almost pleasant? Enticing even. Your immediate thoughts registered it as gross, but something else about you said otherwise.

You sit up in your bed, shaking away the morning brainfog as you try and figure out just where this smell was coming from. Your roommates weren’t cooking, no. Food didn’t smell like this. And it seemed as though the smell came from inside your room, not outside.

Then you spot it.

Black, almost unnaturally so, and… moving. It was like something leaked out from under the doors to your closet, soaking into the carpet and eating it, and decided to start living there. You climb out of bed, moving against your most natural instincts to just leave. Approaching the closet doors, that smell becomes more and more apparent, along with that… sound.

Fighting the draw of this strange occurrence, you grab something. It’s not something you’d ever thought you’d need, but you know a machete is always something really cool to just have. Raising the wide bladed weapon, you steadily approach the closet, your heart racing.

A snarl. Like nothing you’ve ever heard before, something inside your closet just fucking snarled at you. You freeze, your hand inches from the handle of the closet door. What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck. Why aren’t I STOPPING!?

As if your body was moving on its own, your hand grasps the handle and pulls the door open slowly. Then you see… it. A hole, you think. A hole that glowed dim with a scarlet red and… pulsed? The hole just pulsed, like a fucking heart. But another snarl pulls your eyes away from the hole, and to a corner of your closet.

You see… something, hunched over and moving. It looked almost human, but… huge, glistening as if wet, and a long pair of tails extended from its back. It moved as if it was eating something, and any thought that this thing was natural went out the window when you got a glimpse of its head. It split open, five ways from what you could tell, and seemed to peel at whatever it was eating, tearing chunks away.

But you’re stuck there, frozen in fear. But a bit of a squeak comes out from your strained breaths when a tail wanders close to your legs. Immediately, the creature turns around and you’re suddenly face-to-face with that unworldly maw, the shock causing you to drop the machete in your hand. It gets up from whatever it was eating, now standing up straight in front of you. Oh good lord it’s huge…

Easily 9 feet tall, the humanoid monster strains to stand upright in your room, opting instead to hunch over a little. It looks right at you, not really… doing anything. But your fear keeps you locked in place, legs shaking as you wonder just what the hell this thing is and what the hell it’s going to do to you.

Then it surprises you. It reached a clawed hand up to you, and you thought for sure it was going to tear you open but instead it… caresses your cheek? You practically jump in surprise, your gaze wandering up to the monster. W-what? Those petal-like jaws hung half-open, but somehow you… knew that this thing wasn’t going to hurt you. It might look like a terrifying beast, but it didn’t seem intent on hurting you at all.

Stranger still, it turns around back to the weird hole in your closet, gesturing as if beckoning you along. Then it climbed through, claws tearing the hole open further as it made its way through the opening.

It seemed to hesitate on the way through, before finally disappearing inside the strange hole. Then you’re there, alone, in your room.

Your mind is running at a million miles a minute, wondering just what the hell happened. Do you follow it? Do you block off the hole and pretend like nothing happened? Do you just… wait it out?

But against whatever other rational thoughts your mind was running through, you decide to follow. You take a few steps forward, swallowing down your fear as you make it a point to not fuel said fear by gazing down at whatever it was eating. You reach for the hole, an almost membranous layer giving in as your hand reaches it.

Oh gods it’s sticky. You ignore how kinda gross this is and push through, the hole already loosened by the beast you’re following inside. It’s like a tunnel, which you expect to just end up outside as you crawl through. But its daytime outside, and the light coming through at the other end is… more like dusk. Everything about what’s going in just gives you the chills, and that scent from earlier is only getting stronger.

Eventually though you do reach the end of the tunnel. It wasn’t long, but it was awkward to navigate, and you end up… in your room? You take a look back just to make sure you didn’t get turned around. Yeah it’s… a straight line. But no, wait, this IS your room but… off.

You climb out from the hole, careful to not stumble out and hurt yourself. The very first thing you notice is this… stuff, covering everything. It’s black, and spread like vines, and looks like the muck that was seeping out from your closet.

Then the smell hits you. Oh good gods it’s intense. It’s the same enticing smell from earlier, but everywhere. You can practically feel it, not just smell it, like it’s permeated even the walls around you. You take a few groggy steps into your… not-room, trying to register in your head just what was happening.

But your attention is brought to your doorway, where that creature was hunched over, watching you. Well, it was more like a squat, but even at a squat its head was just above eye-level to you. The noises it was making were… strangely inviting.

Your gaze moves back to that hole in the wall you climbed through, and you notice that it’s starting to close! Slowly, but it’s definitely shrinking. Your mind races as you have to make a quick decision: stay, risk never going back and being at the mercy of this monster and the… bizarre place it resides in, or… leave, hope it doesn’t pursue you, and try to convince yourself that this was all a dream.

You hesitate, your feet won’t move, you just can’t seem to decide. Why can’t you decide though? That thing’s a monster! Who knows what it’ll do to you if you decide to stay. Eat you? Kill you? Torture you? And yet… you know that’s a lie, that it won’t do anything to you. And strangely enough you find yourself… attracted to this thing.

Your body decides before your brain does, and you approach the beast. It opens its arms, inviting you into its embrace. As you inch closer, those thick arms wrap around you, pulling you in the rest of the way as it lets out echoing, delighted chitters and clicks.

They’re warm… very warm, in fact, a major contrast to the strangely cold atmosphere here. And it feels amazing. Your arms wrap around it, careful to not graze yourself on any of its rough edges. Just being here in its arms was enough to convince you to stick around.

But then it took things… a bit of a step further. After a couple minutes of basking in its comfortable warmth, it withdraws a little, leaving you a bit confused. You glance up at them, wondering what was up. Then its mouth starts to open up, the petal-like jaws peeling open from around each other. Oh gods was it going to eat you after all? The short, jagged teeth lining the insides of the petals definitely suggested so.

You tense up, freezing in place even as the creature’s mouth draws close to your face. Your eyes shut reflexively, its hot breath washes over your face, and you whimper reflexively. But then it just… stops. You can still tell its mouth is open, that breath still running over your skin, but it’s not doing anything. Is it… worried about you? Concerned?

Your eyes open, the monster’s mouth hanging half open with its head tilted to the side. It must’ve heard the whimper and backed off… at least that’s what you think happened. Then… was it not planning on eating you? Was it trying to kiss you?

Thinking, hoping that it was the latter, you reach a hand up to caress one of its petals, giving it a gentle smile. A silent reassurance that it can go ahead.

Its maw opens up wide again, and you swallow back your fear. Then you feel the petals wrap gently over your head, your face right up against the gaping hole that you’re pretty sure was its throat. It felt… oddly comforting, held like this. This huge beast that could easily tear into you on a whim, delicately holding you in its mouth and embrace.

But the relaxing embrace was cut a bit short when something akin to a tongue emerged from the throat. It rubbed against your face and prodded at your lips, and oh gods it was thick. It smeared thick saliva all over your face, which oddly enough felt rather good.

Then you decide to part your jaws, opening up to let the tongue slide into your mouth. The taste was indescribable, like if something could be sweet yet bitter, and wet yet oddly dry all at once. As the tongue explored your mouth you can’t help but let out the occasional moan, your arms squeezing around the beast in response as well. You just couldn’t help yourself, this felt so nice.

You press your body closer to the beast’s, inviting its advances. At least you figured that’s what it was after. What else could it be up to? A clawed hand moved to your rump, lifting you up and holding you in place as you felt it start to move. Was it carrying you somewhere?

Well in any case, its legs straightened out, giving you plenty of room to wrap your legs around it and hold on tight. The “kiss” kept up as it carried you off somewhere, but you couldn’t really tell where. Your senses were muddled by the monster’s deep kiss.

Not like you minded of course. With that tongue pressing down into your throat you really don’t care about anything but getting closer to this lovely beast.

You’re lost in this kiss, being carried around for who knows how long. A few minutes, an hour? You lost track of time, but eventually the monster does stop. The tongue pulls itself from your mouth and the petals uncurl from around your head, leaving your face damp with sweat and saliva. You pant softly, in a bit of a daze as you take some effort to register your surroundings.

You were in a forest, that much was obvious. Covered in that same black gunk that lined every surface in your room. There’s a bit of a nest here, too, made out of old furniture and various plant matter that you hope is soft.

Oh, turns out it is soft. And rather comfortable, too, as the beast lies you down in its nest, on what seems to be an old couch. But as you lie there, that strange muck seeping into the back of your clothes, you really do wonder just what it had planned for you.

It snarls at you a bit, using a thick two-toed foot to tug gently at your clothes. Was it asking for you to strip? You comply, wiggling yourself out of your clothes and leaving yourself in just your underwear. Oh gods the muck covering the nest felt so weird against your bare back…

Another light snarl, with its foot pressing gently down against your crotch. You shudder, complying again and sliding out of your underwear. It makes a satisfied chittering noise, and before you know it the creature has your thighs in its hands as your lower body is lifted upward.

You let out an “eep” as you’re grabbed, your ass on display for the monster. You can’t help but shudder, your body trembling a little in anticipation. Oh gods is it actually going to fuck you?

Your internal ramblings are answered when the monster leans down, its petals wrapping all around your underside. That long tongue licks and drools all over your rear entrance, causing you to shake and moan in response. Oh good lord it feels so good and it hasn’t even penetrated you yet.

It seems to be rather amused by the noises you’re making, and keeps up the teasing. Your rear is slathered in warm saliva while every now and then it teases you with a few pokes at your entrance. Every teasing rub and lick only causes you to get louder and more worked up.

“P-please…” You barely manage to make out a quiet beg, your hands digging into the muck-covered couch beneath you. You wanted more, you needed more. “More…” Your words cause the monster to slow a bit, and you start to wonder if it could even understand you.

But your intentions seemed to go through just fine, as pretty soon the creature’s thick tongue was pressing into you. Slowly at first, it spread you open with the tip of its tongue, before gently easing its way deeper and deeper.

Your breathy moans turn into cries of pleasure, every extra inch of tongue inside you only getting you louder. It felt amazing. The tongue squirmed and coiled around on itself inside you, hitting sensitive spots you didn’t even know existed. You just wanted more, and quiet begs managed to escape your lips.

The feeling is so intense you can feel yourself getting close to orgasm already. But the beast seems to sense this and slows down to a stop, leaving you with a rump full of tongue and right on the edge of your climax.

You’re left in a haze, feeling yourself moving away from that edge as the creature’s teasing stops suddenly. All this does is urge out more begs from you, desperate to get off from the feeling of the beast’s wonderful tongue.

“Pop!” Is all you hear as the creature pulls its tongue out of you, still not enough to push you over the edge and make you cum. Fuck, you need it, why does it have to be such a tease. You lay there, writhing a bit in your own arousal, as you wait for the monster’s next move.

But the next move doesn’t come, leaving you wondering. You prop yourself up to see what was up, and the view you’re given drags a thick blush across your face. The monster is lying down, legs spread. And right between those legs is what you assume is its dick, unlike any you’ve seen before. It’s almost crooked like a tree branch, and it’s not as long as you would expect from a beast its size. But oh gods is it thick and drippy.

You can only assume what it wants of you. You crawl up onto all fours, feeling its saliva dribbling out of your stretched rump. A shiver runs down your spine as you crawl over the monster, rump pressed against its thick member. You let out a huff of breath in anticipation, the beast’s hands resting gently on your hips. Shit are you really going to do this?

It takes you a few moments, but soon you manage to bring yourself to go further. You lift yourself up, the tip of the creature’s length pressed right up against your entrance. Its claws trace gently against your flesh, and a gentle grip eases you down slowly.

“Slowly, now…” You whisper as you’re eased down, giving the beast fair warning to be gentle with you. Sure enough, it makes sure to ease you down carefully and not go too hard. But even at its slow pace you find yourself moaning and whimpering in delight. No toy you’ve ever taken has filled you up quite like this, and you’re only a few inches down.

Inch after inch you take the beast. Those knots and coils in its member only serving to add to the sensation of how big it was. And sure enough, you eventually manage the whole length of its dick. It rested deep within your gut, spreading its unnatural warmth through you.

Emphasis on spreading, too. That warmth from the beast seemed to spread from your gut to all across your body. It was a pleasant feeling, relaxing. As you rest on its length, that warmth seems to… change you a bit.

You lean forward, panting a little. You almost collapse as you feel these changes run their course over your body. A glance at your hand shows a gray-ish color creep over your flesh. Why aren’t you… freaking out over this? You expect yourself to, yet you don’t. Instead you almost find this… pleasing? Comforting? You’re not scared at all, in fact you want this.

The changes progress. Your body twists somewhat, and for a few moments everything goes numb. Your vision goes black, and all you can feel is the comforting embrace of the beast beneath you. For those moments, everything was right with the world.

A few minutes pass, but to you it felt like hours sitting in this comforting blackness. Your vision and senses return to you, only… sharper. Your vision is vibrant, and you can feel every flake of ash that falls on you from this otherworldly realm. And you’d almost lose yourself in this mess of senses if not for the beast beneath you chittering in delight.

Your focus is brought down to the beast, and then to you. Your body, as you can tell, has been twisted much like the monster- no, your lover, the Demogorgon as you’ve come to understand what they’re called. Claws replace your hands, strange morphed flesh replaces skin, and you can feel your lower jaws part both horizontally and vertically.

Then back to your lover, you feel their hand caress against your face, bringing your attention back to them. No words are spoken, yet somehow you can understand everything they intend to say. “Beautiful…” Their “voice” echoes in your head, like a gentle chime that doesn’t need words to convey meaning.

And just as suddenly as your attention was brought to your monstrous partner, you’re suddenly reminded of the rather thick member lodged in your rump. The Demogorgon moves their hands to your waist, raising you up. You slide almost completely off, before being shoved back down.

You moan out, your voice distorted by your changes but still somehow yours. Your partner starts to bounce you, slowly but heavily, on their thick length. All the while you moan and whimper just as much as before, if not more. Your senses were sharpened, and that apparently included your sensitivity.

It didn’t take long for you to be shoved right over the edge of your orgasm. Barely a few bounces in and you cum, your arousal pooling on your partner’s tummy. Your whole body shudders and shakes, and strange chirps escape your throat as the blissful experience washes over you. Your almost collapse forward, caught by the powerful embrace of your lover.

“Relax…” Their voice echoes again, and they sit upright. Oh hey you’re a bit bigger, too, with your head tucked just underneath your partner’s. Their arms wrap around you, and you’re held close to them, clinging to them. Up and down you’re bounced, your head nestling up onto their shoulder.

This was nice, this felt so good. You bounced along with their movements, or at least tried too. You were still a bit weak from that orgasm. But at the same time you knew you weren’t done. You wanted more.

“More…” You whisper to them, tracing a pair of claws gently down their back for emphasis. Your lover chittered, almost a chuckle, rather. Their grip on you tightens, claws digging into you just a bit, as suddenly their pace picks up hard.

You practically cry out in bliss as you’re pounded into. Claws scrape down your lover’s back and that thick length pushes in hilt-deep each bounce. The intense fucking pushes you right over the edge. Your body shakes with a second orgasm, the space between you and your lover now a bit damp with your arousal.

They bucked, humped, and ground into you, starting to make a rather lot of noise themself as well. The space around you both was echoing with lustful chitters and chirps.

This went on for who knows how long, with countless orgasms making a mess of you and your lover. Then, finally, you could feel them getting close. The pre dripping into you got thicker and their thrusts turned desperate and sloppy. Finally, you felt it.

Thick ropes of cum pumped into you, flooding your insides with that now-familiar and very, very welcome warmth. Your body shakes in response, the intense warmth causing your body to nearly go limp. All you can do is rest against your monstrous lover as they fill your gut with warm seed.

You can feel your world going dark again. Not through another round of changes, but through exhaustion. Once your partner’s orgasm had subsided, all you could really do was chirp and coo weakly. Your split lower jaw hung open and saliva drooled between the split.

But before the restful darkness of unconsciousness could hit you, you feel your lover peel you back a bit. You gaze up at them, drowsy and confused. Then before you know it, their petals are curled around your head, and you’re making out with a relaxed yet somehow desperate passion. Like a couple that just woke up and couldn’t resist each other’s lips.

The kiss reinvigorates you. Your now-longer tongue swirls around theirs, and your lower jaw splits to take in as much tongue as possible. It glides in between your lower jaws, around your tongue, and eventually down your throat.

Even with the kiss, though, you can still feel your body succumb to exhaustion. Pretty soon you find yourself passing out, the last thing you remembered being your lover pulling away from the kiss and cradling you against their body.

Well, it looks like you’re not going back. Besides, with a new partner like this and your new body, why would you want to anyway?


End file.
